High school sucks, babe
by DarlingYoullBeOkay
Summary: High school can be tough and extremely boring, that is unless you find someone to pass the time with. Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn smut one-shot


High school. Boring, boring high school. The only thing not boring there was Kellin Quinn, the guy who hadn't noticed Vic in three years yet they'd had nearly every class together in that time. Vic turns to his friend - and fellow after-school band member - Jaime.

"Dude, we gotta get out of here." He turns to make sure the teacher is asleep, as usual.

"I know, how about the courtyard? You could bring your boyfriend, Kellin." He winked and Vic pushed him.

"Kellin has no idea I exist, we've been over this."

"Yeah yeah, you better make your move soon though, I heard he's moving next month."

Vic's heart dropped. "For one, no one even knows if he's into guys and second, it wouldn't matter anyways. A guy like that would never even touch me let alone be with me." Vic turned to see Kellin staring at him intently. He gulped and turned back.

"Yeah, uh huh. What was that? Come on, let's see if he follows." Jaime got up slowly and tip-toed his way to the door.

Vic took another look at Kellin, then followed suit.

When the boys got out to the courtyard they took off their jackets and lanyards and leaned against the wall opposite the building. Just as they started to get comfortable they heard footsteps coming toward them. The boys froze as the intruder rounded the corner and found himself face to face with Vic. It was Kellin.

"Mhm, see, he did follow." Jaime whispered, smiling and nudging Vic's arm.

Vic and Kellin stood face to face, inches apart. Vic's breath became irregular as he tried to keep his composure and just when he thought he gained control, Kellin licked his lips and crushed them against Vic's. After a few seconds he pulled away. Their eyes were still closed for a brief moment after.

"I've wanted to do that for so-" Kellin stopped to catch his breath.

"So long." Vic breathed out and smiled. Before he could even fathom what was happening, Kellin pressed his lips against Vic's again, this time taking off Vic's shirt in the process. Every movement was fluent and graceful. Kellin wasted no time in pulling off Vic's pants and briefs. He left Vic's mouth and trailed down Vic's stomach, landing on his now very erect member. He kissed the tip and then took it in his fist. He started at Vic while he pumped. Vic's faces were getting him erect now. Vic reluctantly pulled Kellin up to his face and lightly kissed him just before he was going to cum. He didn't know what these strange feelings in his tummy were, they felt good but he wasn't sure if they were... good.

Vic took Kellin's clothes off and brought his mouth down to Kellin's member, taking it in his mouth. It took him a few minutes but he soon got all of it in. Kellin grabbed his hair as his head bobbed up and down, building up speed and then slowing again. All the while, Jaime watched, getting jealous, and very much hot and bothered.

"V-vic oh m-my god!" Kellin tugged on his hair as he came, hard. Kellin slid down the brick wall as he tried to regain his senses. Vic, not ever experiencing anything like this before, pulled back on his pants, annoyed that he didn't just let Kellin finish his job.

"Oh no, I'm not done with you yet." Kellin pulled Vic into him and bent him over. Vic put his hands against the wall, trying to brace himself as best he could. Kellin took his member and ran the tip around Vic's entrance. Vic bit his lip and looked over to Jaime who just nodded in reassurance that he'd be fine. Vic closed his eyes as he felt Kellin move slowly, inch by inch into him.

When Kellin was in as far as he could go, he made sure he didn't move a muscle. He wanted to make sure Vic adjusted.

"M-move." Kellin did as he was told and moved slowly in and out. Soon they picked up pace and a rhythm. Kellin reached in front of them both and grabbed Vic's member, pumping faster than he did before. Vic screamed Kellin's name which Kellin responded to by throwing his free hand over his mouth. In and out, in and out. Soon they both felt a tightening in their tummies. Kellin came first, spilling himself inside Vic and Vic followed, cumming into Kellin's hand. Vic turned around to Kellin and Kellin pressed his lips softly against his.

"I hope we can do this again soon." Kellin pulled on his clothes, as did Vic. "I also love an audience." He winked at Jaime as he buttoned his pants and went into the school.

"A guy like that would never even touch you, eh?" He chuckled.

Vic shook his head and pulled on his clothes, smiling at their new found connection.


End file.
